immortal_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Arlen
Quick Description The Physical Appearance that Lucy has adopted as her own is a Beautiful Young Red headed Woman with Green eyes and luscious Lips. Her Apparel is usually a Fancy looking Black Dress that could be easily mistaken for Royalty due to its Quality. Lucy despite her Intellect can be a little bit of an Airhead. She Does things sometimes without thinking but Do not mistake her Airheadedness for Weakness, those that do end up Tricked and More often than not dead. Lucy is as much a Trickster as she is a Doppelganger, She likes to Pick apart individuals and find out what they fear, and all sorts of information on the individuals she attacks. This can take many Forms from, stalking from afar to read the targets mind or Torturing the targets mind to get them to Give up their Secrets. She Likes to Play with a Targets Fears or Greed in both a Playful and Terrifying way. While Lucy Is mostly a Gentle Person, She can Be Rather Vicious or “Evil” when she Finds the attitude Appropriate. Backstory Early Life Lucy was Born to a Family of Doppelgangers that Lived in a Fairly Large Village by the name of Calvelis. Life in this Town was peaceful until One day Lucy’s Family was Found out to be Doppelgangers. Once her Family was found out there were many among the Village that Hated them because of what they could do to the Village. So one day When Lucy was 8 Her family was Murdered in front of her By a few of the Towns Folk. Luckily For Lucy however the City Guard stepped in and Stopped them before they could Do the same to Lucy. However, Even Then it wasn’t the greatest of outcomes, As The City Council deeming her Kind a Threat to the King she was Thrown in Jail for five years or Rather Until the City Council had agreed that she was no longer a threat to Society and Placed in an Orphanage do to her lack of Parents. She Grew up there for another two years until she Ran away from the Orphanage due to Bullying and general Hate towards her due to her race. She Learned to live on the streets for a time until a Man who Claimed to be named “Kahra’Zuul” Decided to Adopt her and take her home to Raise her right. Lucy Grew a Paternal Affection for the man over the years that he had Raised her. During this Time She was taught the Magic of the Mind that was Inherent to her Race and Was Then Given Missions or Tasks that She would Complete to the letter. The Missions She had done were as follows, Stop a Drow Raid on a Surface Elven Village, Protect The Village of Carne from any Further Raids or Attacks and Monitor the development of a Special Potion. Lucy had Watched the City of Carne for But a month before Tiber and The Other Peacekeepers had Persuaded her to Think about her and her Master’s Actions. Lucy Unsure as to what was going on After their Talk she went back ‘Home’ To investigate. It was Then that she Learned that Her master who had Ordered the Potions Creation was Actually a Poison Designed to Negate all healing Effects upon the Afflicted, And this Poison was used to Kill the Immortal Salihah because This Immortal had come across a Book that Kahra’Zuul had been searching to Destroy for years. When she Confronted her Master about the matter, Kahra’Zuul had used the same Dismissive attitude when asked too many questions. Upset by this Lucy Told Kahra’Zuul that she was leaving and would find a way to Create a Balanced World Without Such Blatantly Evil Actions, Kahra’Zuul Tried to Reassure her that His actions are a Necessary evil in the grand Scheme of things and that Emotions Should not Cloud Their Judgement on Such Actions. Lucy Not accepting this because of what the Peacekeepers had told her earlier Left. Once she was gone Her Memory of Kahra’Zuuls Exact location and names of other Members of this Group were Wiped Clean. She only knows Her Reason for leaving, Kahra’Zuuls Name, her Relationship with him, and Her History of the Actions she had performed in his name. After She had Left she Evacuated Carne Village and Moved them over to Haven for Safety and New lives away from the undead infested swamp They had once Lived in. She is now Good Friends with Emily and Tobyn and the Goblins that Emily commands still help her, Tobyn and Tobyn’s Grandmother all live in the Residential District of Haven. Lucy Set her sights on new Horizons and Took the Pillar of Trials to Become a Peacekeeper herself, hoping one day to Meet back up with the ones that had set her up on this Path. Peace Reborn Shortly After becoming a peacekeeper the City of haven was Destoyed and Lucy's Adotive Family, Emily Tobyn and the other were crushed due to the resulting earthquake. However While Lucy was Mourning their loss a Goddess Came and Blessed Lucy with her Power while also resurrecting her adoptive Family. Having been Given the Mission to Stop Black mist Lucy ran off to find the peace keepers that had convinced her to leave Kahra'Zuul's service. After Finding them they Fought and rescued survivors from Haven and lead them to a small town and began to rebuild. After some Discussion Lucy Left the Town with the others in search of an Artifact that could Defeat Black mist. While the Goddess that Blessed her told her where to find one, the Goddess warned that aquiring this artifact would be a Suicide mission. Understanding the Goddesses warning kept this a secret from the others in hopes that they would be able to find an Artifact perhaps more accessible than the one she had been told about. And So Lucy and her Party left for the City of Khadein. It was Supposed to be a City of Magic but when Lucy and the others arrived it was taken over by the Helicain Empire and renamed Sandsimmer. Now she has been helping the others in finding the Resistance in Sandsimmer to try and contact the Council of Magi that had fled when Helicia Attacked. Relationships None Known So Far. Known Abilities Telepath: Being a Doppelganger well versed in Psionics, Lucy can read the Minds of those around her. This allows her to Intercept Telepathic Messages and either Steal them or let them pass. She can also Probe the minds of individuals for information when she requires it. Mind Prison: Using her Mind, Lucy can Hold a Target in place. However While she holds them in Place she cannot act. Emulate Power: Being a Doppelganger allows her to Transform into people. But Emulate Power allows her to take that one step further and copy the abilities of the one she transforms into. While Some Abilities are beyond her limits she can still rely on their Versatility in some situations. Notable Equipment Trivia Notable Quotes